


The Way You Look Tonight

by dxtectiveluci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Imagine that God is still not here, Linda Martin to the rescue, Michael Buble - Freeform, Song: The way you look tonight, Songfic, The Devil forgets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, date, musicfic, post season 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/pseuds/dxtectiveluci
Summary: "No." Linda thinks of other way explaining to this dumb Devil. "Okay, I meant, like you forget a special occasions...? You know, unintentionally?"The British Devil rubs his chin, really thinking this time. "It's not her birthday... Or someone's birthday.""If you look back this same date but last year. What can you remember?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SK_Kasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/gifts), [AnonymousLIX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLIX/gifts), [zafii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zafii).



> Hi, this is actually quite a rush idea from me, because I heard this song.  
> "The Way You Look Tonight" and idk. It just hits me that I need to make story for this.  
> So, I got this idea, just by listening to this song. lmao. 
> 
> It is an old song. Originally sung by: Frank Sinatra :) 
> 
> Michael Bublé's version is also good. Thinking about Lucifer singing this to Chloe.  
> Manifesting that. lol. 
> 
> But hope you like it.  
> And I'm not really a writer. I just tried this because it would be a great prompt. 
> 
> Hope I gave justice for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Lucifer, We are done talking. Don't talk to me." Chloe said angrily from the other line.

"But Detect-" Lucifer was about to protest, but then again he heard the dial tone from the other line, signalling that the beautiful Detective just dropped the line.

He sighed, massaging his temple. Who would have thought that being in a relationship could be _this_ difficult? He can't understand Chloe. She suddenly changed her moods, that according to Dr. Linda they called it _'Mood Swings'_.

And now, Chloe just asked her what date today is. As far as he knows, he answered it correctly. He even double-checked it on his phone and it's really correct but then the Detective still got mad at him??

What's so bad about this day? Another crime scene that he missed?  
_No._

Late from work?  
_Nope._

Did he missed giving her Almond latte?  
_Hell, No._

_Then what could it bloody be?_ Lucifer asked himself while walking back and forth in his Penthouse. Until he decided to give Linda a call.

"Lucifer-"

"I am having life and death crisis, Doctor." Lucifer didn't even bother listen to Linda's greetings.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Linda asked, her tone of voice grew concern.

"It's the Detective." the Devil replied, as he's still walking back and forth while running his fingers through his hair.

"What happened to Chloe? Kidnapped again?" the Doctor asked while Lucifer is so sure she can hear the ruffling of the sheets form the other line.

_What even time is it?_ Once again he asked himself, but not bother to check the time.

"Wait, don't tell me she's frozen again? But why am I not? Luci-" The doctor is obviously rambling and Lucifer has to cut her off before it went too far.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lucifer asked him as if it was the most ridiculous words he ever heard.

"Then tell me, what's the _Life and death crisis_ are you trying to say?" Linda asked again, now from the tone of her voice, she's also trying to calm herself too.

"The Detective.... Told me, not to talk to her. And we're done talking. I didn't even know what I did??" Lucifer started, finally found his way to sit on his glamorous couch, not before he poured himself a glass of Whiskey.

" _T_ _hat's it?_ That's the life and death crisis?" Linda questioned, and Lucifer could swear he heard her laugh.

That made Lucifer frustrate even more. "This isn't funny, Doctor."

"Okay..." he heard Linda clears her throat. "I'm sorry. Lucifer, calm down, okay? Let's talk in my office. So, that I could help you understand it even more."

the Devil took a deep breath to calm himself too. "Thank you. I'm on my way" he said before dropping the call.

~~

Not more than an hour, Lucifer arrived to Linda's office. and saw her there sitting already behind her desk.

"No spawn?" he asked, before entering.

"Not today. Amenadiel is taking care of Charlie, when he found about your _problem_ and I need to focus to this crisis of yours in peaceful." Linda explained as she stood up to sit in front of the couch where Lucifer already seated.

"So?" the impatient Devil asked.

Linda shrugs. "I'm afraid you need to tell me the whole story, Lucifer. So I could understand completely."

"Well..." Lucifer started while fidgeting his thumbs, obviously very nervous of the fact that Chloe might actually not going to talk to him. "It started really well, she called me. In fact she sounds so happy. Told me that she won't be very busy today and she really have this day free for us." and he started smiling remembering the Detective's happy and excited voice that morning. "And as you know, I am feeling very much the same. I am very delightful to be with her again after she spent two days camping with the Urchin."

Linda is also happy to hear that Lucifer and Chloe are having this strong relationship, though it is a struggle for both of them, especially for Chloe since he is dating the _actual_ Devil. But who is she kidding? Here she is, she has a child with an _Angel_ . But she guess, it's a normal everyday for her now.

"The call went really well, not until she asked me that the date today."

Linda nods.

"I swear, I told her the correct date, then the tone of her voice changed. She asked me repeatedly, and I answered the same." Lucifer explained while his eyebrows are furrowed. "She starts saying she's done talking to me, and she won't talk to me."

Linda bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the poor clueless Devil. "Okay, I understand that you are really clueless to Chloe's sudden change of mood."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Exactly. The date is correct, I don't understand why is she so mad about a bloody date today." And he stopped, realizing something. "Must be the time of month? Don't you think?"

"....Or you forget something special today."

Lucifer met Linda's gaze, and the Doctor is looking at her. He knows that kind of look, of course. She is waiting for him to realize something.

The Devil starts digging in the back of his mind, _what could it be today?_

_Ah!_ He exclaimed in his mind. "We missed our weekly sex?"

Linda exhaled, trying to compose herself and doing her best not smack the Devil in front of her.

" 'Guess not, because we had sex before she went away." Lucifer is trying his best to think what could he possibly forgets, and it hits him. "Oh, no..."

Finally, Linda felt relief when he saw the Lord of Hell finally understands....

"She maybe remember that she married Daniel." He said while shaking his head.

_or not._ Linda commented to herself.

"Lucifer.."

"I know, traumatic, isn't it? Imagine, marrying a Douche." Lucifer laughed. "But well, look at where she belongs now." He proceeds while smiling so smugly.

"Lucifer, that is not the reason."

"No?"

"No." Linda thinks of other way explaining to this dumb Devil. "Okay, I meant, like maybe you forget a special occasion...? You know, unintentionally?"

The British Devil rubs his chin, really thinking this time. "It's not her birthday... Or someone's birthday."

"If you look back this same date but last year. What can you remember?"

\--

_"And we're not normal..." Chloe stated, he could feel that she's tense, she's rambling, she's nervous._

_"No." He replied while smiling._

_Of course, who have heard a mortal person falling in love with an actual Devil?_

_"You know, We... We're us, We're... Incredible."_

_He couldn't agree more. They are different, but their feelings are genuine for each other. And if there's any word that will be accurate to describe that.... That's it. Him and the Detective, They are Incredible._

_"I couldn't agree more." He steps towards her, as if there a magnet pulling them together, pulling them closer._

_He wanted so bad to kiss her, he missed her because he has been manipulated by his Ex. He resist not to be with her almost the whole day._

_He met her gaze, slowly leaning closer to her but then she spoke._

_"Well, um... I, um..." Chloe couldn't put her words together._

_They have this tension. They can feel their bodies wanted it so much, screaming to be together, screaming to feel their skin against each other. But something stopping them._

_And they couldn't pinpoint what is it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_No._

_That's what his mind want tell him to say. But... "Absolutely, Yes, Tomorrow." that's what it came out from his mouth. He even smiled at her. Trying to cool whatever the desire his feeling inside his body._

_Then Chloe started to walk away._

_Lucifer used the remaining willpower that he has, to not just ran after Chloe, grabbed her and kiss her deeply. To let her know how much he wants her. But again, he can't just do that._

_"Goodnight, Detective." He said giving her one last look, but his eyes are screaming of pure desire for her. He only hopes she'll get the message._

_"Goodnight." Chloe replied._

_Their gaze locked. Their eyes are communicating what their mouth can't do._

_They are both doing the opposite of what they truly want._

_They have been staring at each other, two feet apart. for more than 15 seconds. They don't know what are they waiting but they are both breathless.  
They want to feel each other, they want to make them feel the intense feeling that they have for all of these years of having 'Will-they-won't-they' shenanigans._

_And as if on cue, they both finally gave in and have this mutual understanding,  
to be with each other's arms and kiss each other deeply and passionately._

_\--_

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer blinked twice before he remember that Linda is asking him a question.

"Last year.." He clears his throat. "She said we're incredible." and small smile creep on his face. "We became official. Like.... We started seeing each other. The day that Hell froze over." He bit his lower lip to fight his smile.

Linda smiled too. While looking to this adorable in love Devil. "Then now, you understand why Chloe is upset to you."

And the Devil's expression went clueless again. "You mean, she's mad because I forgot that we had sex this date last year?"

Linda shook her head, "Well, aside from _that_ , you mentioned that this date... Last year, you became official."

Lucifer still didn't get it. "Yeah? I am really happy for that. But I am still not seeing the point why is she mad about this?"

Linda exhaled. "In human terms, we often celebrate anniversary. It's like birthday, but the difference we celebrate Anniversary of being an official couple. Because it meant something to us. That this day is indeed special because this is the day where you finally sealed the deal."

_"Anniversary?"_ Lucifer clasp his hands together, thinking. "I didn't know that there are such thing as that. And if I only know, I would definitely prepare something different for the Detective. Something special."

"Well, you still have time." Linda said.

the Devil let out a huff. " No... It's not special anymore. I wasn't able to prepare for something big. "

"Lucifer, it's not about how big the celebration is or how expensive it is." Linda reached for Lucifer's hand and squeeze it to show her support. "It's about your presence. You can still prepare. We will help you."

"How?"

"The tribe are on it." Linda winked.

\--

"I can't believe you, Lucifer. You really forgot you and Chloe's anniversary as couple??" Ella said for the nth time.

"Yes, And I apologize. There are no such thing as _Anniversary_ in Hell. How many times do I have to explain myself, Miss Lopez?" Lucifer said, as he fixing his bowtie.

Currently they are setting up Lux, for him and Chloe's date. Just like how he prepared her 'Prom' back then.

But this time here's Ella, Maze and Linda helping him to set this place up in very short of time.

"I can't believe I have to sacrifice my bounty haunting just to help this disgusting date." Maze commented while preparing the wine that the two lovebirds are going to drink. "But don't forget to invite me when you are going to bone each other again, Lucifer. You can't keep Chloe to yourself." Maze added while raising her eyebrows to Lucifer.

"Maze!" Linda and Ella called out and while looking to Trixie, fixing the flowers on the table.

Trixie shrugs. "It's okay, I can handle adult stuffs."

Lucifer furrows his eyebrows. "Why are you here again?"

"Lucifer I have to be here, because I happen to know what my Mom wants. And I'm happy to help." Trixie replied. "And I'm really happy that it's been a year, and you've been a great Man- I mean, Devil to my Mom. So, why not helping you to fix your mess, right?"

Lucifer look so offended. "I very much beg your pardon? My _mess?_ " And the three women starts laughing at Trixie's sassy remarks. "Why are you here, I mean you suppose to be with your Mum, since you just went to camping, right?" Ignoring the laughs from Linda, Maze and Ella. 

"Yeah, She's in our house. Fixing things when Maze showed up and dragged me here." 

"Of course, she did." Lucifer replied sarcastically. 

\--

And after an hour or so, they finally done setting up the place.

"Have you messaged Chloe?" Ella asked. 

Lucifer swallowed. "Not yet.."

Ella's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Well, are we sure that everything is fine now?" 

"Yes. So please, invite and apologize you dumbass."

"Right." He starts fishing out his phone from his pocket. _What to say?_ He asked himself. And notice Ella is still there also waiting for him to type something. "I would really appreciate if you will give me some space, Miss Lopez."

Ella caught off guard. "Of course, privacy and all that." She said while smiling. "I'm really excited. Don't be nervous, Lucifer. You got this." She said while walking away and went to where Linda, Maze and Trixie seated. 

Lucifer pull himself together, and dial Chloe's number instead of texting her. 

After two rings, Chloe pick up her phone. 

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Lucifer-"

"Detective, please don't hang up on me. I-I understand, that you are still upset with me. And-and... I want to make up with you." He said almost begging. "Can you come over at Lux?"

and there's silence. 

"Detective?"

"No."

"No??" He asked in disbelief. 

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"But why?"

Lucifer heard something dropped from the other line. "I have work to do."

"But I thought-"

"Well, change of plans." Chloe said disregarding whatever Lucifer will say. She's still upset with her Devil boyfriend. And she knows, that if she see him, she'll forgive him right away. "Just to be clear, I don't want to go there for the rest of the day."

"I... Understand, Detective." He replied in defeat. "Drive safely." 

Chloe wanted to take that back, but she heard the dial tone from the other line. 

\--

"What happened?" the women asked him after his talk with Chloe. 

Lucifer sighed sadly. "She declined. She said she have work to do, and doesn't want to go here for the rest of the day." 

Ella and Trixie both hug Lucifer at the same time.

"Bloody Hell." He said as if he have been infected a disease. 

he removes Ella and Trixie hugs from him and step back safely enough from their hugs. 

"Do you want me to talk to Chloe?" Linda asked. 

"No.."

"Do you want me to carry Chloe here?" Maze asked. 

" _No._ " he said while looking at Maze in disbelief. "No one is going to force the Detective to go here."

"So, you're giving up?" Trixie asked. 

Lucifer smirked. "It's time for a plan B." 

4 pair of eyes widen. "We have plan B?" They asked in chorus. 

"I know that the Detective has the tendency to be stubborn. So, I came up for one." Lucifer said proudly. 

"You have brain?" Maze said in surprise. 

"I would appreciate if you shut your mouth." Lucifer suggested. "Here's the plan."

\---

Chloe not really in the mood to go to the precinct but she have to make herself busy, anything just to avoid thinking Lucifer. 

She was suppose to be in the precinct an hour ago, but Trixie and Maze arrived to their apartment, and beg her to join them first for a movie, 

Which she agreed, because again _anything_ to take her mind away from a certain handsome Devil. 

When she arrived, oddly, there is no cops outside the precinct. 

But Chloe just shrugs it off, maybe there's no really active work today. But according to Dan, when he called her, she needs to go here. 

When she entered the Precinct. 

It's really, _really_ quiet. She walks slowly. until she used the stairs to go down. 

It's dark. She steady herself, and prepare to get her gun. 

"Anyone here?" She asked. 

Then she heard a sound. She turned her head from where it's coming. 

Wait, not a dangerous sound. It's a _piano_ sound. 

_What?_ Chloe asked in confusion, but her hand still in her gun.

The piano didn't stop stop. 

Until she heard someone is singing now. 

_Some day... When I'm awfully low._

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

And there he is, the man she just wish she won't see today. 

but now in front of her--singing while playing the piano. 

Wearing of course a suit and a bowtie. 

as if he's asking her again to a Prom again. 

_You're lovely..._

_with your smile so warm,_

_and you cheeks so soft,_

_there is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

"Lucifer... W-what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm making up to you, Detective." He stood up. 

"In the _precinct??_ "

"You don't want to go to Lux, then I will bring Lux to you." He said with his softest smile. 

She's speechless. 

"Detective, I do apologize, if I am not aware of anything about traditions for humans. I swear, I am learning." He sighed. "Of course, I remember, what today is. I remember when you said we are _Incredible._ " 

Chloe bit her lower lip. Perhaps, she's been to hard for her boyfriend. 

"I won't ever forget that day Hell froze over, right?" 

Chloe laughed. 

"But I am sorry if I am not aware of this kind of celebrations. But what I promise you..." He took Chloe's hand. "From this day forward. We are together, celebrating this special day." 

Tears are already forming in her eyes. And Chloe can also see Lucifer's eyes are shining from tears. 

"I'm sorry, Lucifer... I forgot that we are not normal." she said and she puts her arms around his neck. 

"But we're _incredible_." Lucifer added. 

Chloe nods. "Yes, we are." She couldn't stop herself but to kiss the man in front of her, and how she's really grateful to have him in her life. 

then she heard applauds from behind. Chloe stepped back and look around

The lights turned on, and sees the cops, janitors and even the Lieutenant are there. Watching them. 

Oh and Linda is there too. Everyone is smiling at them.

"Lucifer... I told you I don't want PDA." 

Lucifer wraps his arms around Chloe's waist. "Ignore the world, Detective. What matter the most is... You and I." Lucifer said while he planted a light kiss on his Girlfriend's lips. "I just want you to know, and everyone to know. That I am proud to have you, My love." 

Chloe shook her head in amusement. "Who would have thought, that you'll be this cute?"

Lucifer rolled her eyes. " _Cute?"_ He slowly kiss Chloe's ear and whispered. "Let's see if I am still _cute_ later when I have you on my bed."

Chloe blushed and smack Lucifer's chest. "Lucifer!" her eyes widened. 

"I'm joking.... Sort of." and the smirk wipe off by a genuine smile. "Happy Anniversary, Chloe."

She smiled at him lovingly. "Happy Anniversary, Lucifer." 

Lucifer kissed her forehead while his eyes are closed. Like what he said, ignoring all the claps and whistles they are getting. What matters the most is the woman he loves the most receiving all the love she deserves. 

\-----------


End file.
